


Sleeping With The Enemy

by MayGlenn



Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [17]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Football, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Multi, Rivalry, This is honestly just a rocky meet-cute sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: “I can’t believe you dragged me here, DeLuca,” Alex groaned, taking off the red and white feather boa his best friend and roommate had made him wear.“You said you wanted to meet cute guys!” Maria said.Alex looked around him, turning up his nose. “These are all straight guys, Maria.”“It’s definitely performative, you don’t know,” Maria insisted, tugging Alex to his feet. “Aw, look, the Aggies are infighting.”“Better than inbreeding, I guess.”
Relationships: Maria DeLuca & Alex Manes, Maria DeLuca & Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939471
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Sleeping With The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifulcheat (Katalyst)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyst/gifts), [mythras_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/gifts).



> From Katalyst: Malexa + meet ugly
> 
> I already had this idea floating around from chats with Mythras_Fire, inspired by the hilarious mixup in OG!Roswell of "the University of New Mexico in Las Cruces" (this is where New Mexico State University is) as well as the fact that there's really not much of an Agriculture program at UNM and RNM!Michael *really* should have been headed to NMSU if he wanted to do agricultural engineering...but fact checking, who needs it?

The NMSU - UNM rivalry was infamous. It wasn’t that football itself mattered—neither school was big enough or rich enough to be SEC-affiliated, and the last time the entire state of New Mexico produced anyone good at the sport was when Brian Urlacher was drafted by the Chicago Bears in 2000. No, what mattered was general superiority, because you were an Aggie or a Lobo, which football only occasionally reflected. The ineffectual fraternities at both universities, and their boomer parents, kept trying to make tailgating happen like this was the Deep South or something, but mostly things like that got shut down because New Mexico was about the only state that carded for alcohol religiously. 

At the games themselves, there was always plenty of room in the student section at University Stadium, where tickets were free with a Lobo ID and even a little bit of demonstrable school spirit. 

“I can’t believe you dragged me here, DeLuca,” Alex groaned, taking off the red and white feather boa his best friend and roommate had made him wear. 

“You said you wanted to meet cute guys!” Maria said. 

Alex looked around him, turning up his nose. “These are all  _ straight  _ guys, Maria.” 

“It’s definitely performative, you don’t know,” Maria insisted, tugging Alex to his feet. “Aw, look, the Aggies are infighting.”

“Better than inbreeding, I guess.” 

Maria pointed to a scuffle happening in the visiting team’s section just across the aisle, where two cowboy-looking types were getting into a screaming match that looked ready to turn physical at any moment, though when the Lobos actually scored, the crowd erupted in cheers and forgot all about them. Security was headed that direction, anyway. 

Alex was briefly more interested in the scuffle than the game, which was how he saw one of the white trash-looking guys take off his shirt and hat and duck into the Lobo student section, just three rows below them. Competing reactions of  _ ew, get out of here _ , and  _ oh my God, he’s hot, _ warred within him as the guy slunk over next to them. 

“It cool if I hide out here?” the curly-headed guy asked. “Wyatt needed to be reminded of the difference between a cheerleader and a sex worker, and I really don’t want to have to miss the Aggies kicking y’all’s asses because I got thrown out for teaching him a lesson.” 

Maria was surprised by this, surprised by the shirtlessness and sudden proximity of a rival, and white trash to boot, even if he sounded like he was trying to be woke, so Alex handled this. 

“There’s no way the Aggies are winning, but yes, you can stay,” he said, like he suddenly cared about football. 

He gave Maria The Look, the wordless communication between them that said,  _ If he’s straight, you can have him, if he’s gay, he’s mine _ . Maria gave him a skeptical one in turn that said,  _ Oh I see  _ **_now_ ** _ you care about football _ and  _ Admit I was right about this! Football games are a great place for a hookup! _

The curly-haired shirtless cowboy grinned at them both, seeming to read their minds. “I’ll take that bet. Aggies lose, I owe you each a kiss. Lobos lose, you both owe  _ me  _ a kiss.”

_ Bisexual, huh _ , Alex and Maria communicated in their next look to each other.  _ Guess we can share. _

Alex stuck out a hand. “You’re on.” 

“What do we call you, shirtless Aggie hiding from security?” Maria asked as she shook his hand, too.

“Michael,” Michael said, tipping a hat that was no longer on his head. 

“I’m Maria. He’s Alex.” Maria picked up the feather boa and put it around Michael’s neck. When he started to protest, she said, “You don’t want security to think you don’t belong here, do you?” 

At that moment, the Aggies scored a touchdown and secured the goal kick, putting them ahead by one point. 

“Hey, this thing’s lucky,” Michael said, tossing the boa artfully around his shoulders. 

...

The Lobos won, but it was anyone's game, as both team's defenses got totally obliterated. 

"Weak!" Michael complained, as the defeated NMSU crowd trickled out early. 

"Alright, pay up," Alex said boldly, resting a hand on Michael’s naked shoulder. 

Michael batted his eyes at them both, and kissed Alex first. A few people around them cheered lecherously, and hollered when he leaned up to kiss Maria, who stood on a bleacher above him. 

“You should come out here and lose more often,” Maria said, smiling down at him, daring to pet his curls. 

Alex handed the guy his shirt. “Ah, you want to grab some drinks or a bite to eat with us? You driving back tonight or staying…?” 

Michael shrugged, pulling on his shirt so he didn’t have to look at either of them when he said, “I dunno, was gonna see how I felt, either sleep in my car or drive back tonight.” 

“W-well,” Maria said, glancing at Alex for confirmation. 

“We also have a couch!” Alex blurted out. “If you wanted to stay the night.” 

“Oh, tell him you’ve got room in your bed, why don’t you?” Maria said, jabbing Alex in the ribs and smiling at Michael. “ _ Incidentally _ , so do I.”

Michael looked pained, like he desperately wanted to accept, but also wary, like he didn’t trust it to be as good as it seemed. “Look, I don’t want to be a homewrecker…” 

“Oh, we’re not dating—” 

“ _ Friendship _ wrecker,” Michael corrected, and swallowed nervously. “So how about a bite to eat and you tell me about this couch?” 

He looked between them, and they looked at each other. 

“I think that would be a lovely start,” Maria said. 


End file.
